Destined To BE
by mikeee
Summary: Naruto, 17 years old and the unwavering servant of an evil Master. In a kingdom of war and fantasy Naruto must decide where his allegiances lie. Now thats he's captured the Hyuuga Hieress, He must defeat Konoha's finest. Naruto X ? ch 5 up R
1. Crossing Paths

**Mike here! I suddenly got a kick ass Naruto story idea during a long shower, and immediately decided to start it! This will be a very AU fantasy. M rated cuz my other story isn't. If you enjoy Naruto you have to check out Bleach and with it my other fic. Please Read and Review! I want to know if you guys like this idea as much as I do! Please… ENJOY!**

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its fine characters.

**Destined To Be**

Chapter 1: Crossing Paths

A young man with extremely untamed blonde hair walked confidently through the crowded street. Those who took a moment from their busy lives to examine the carefree boy would not be able to ignore the broad shoulders, toned arms easily viewed with the sleeveless shirt he wore, and power full chest. His strides were fluid and his movements were precise. If his blonde hair wasn't enough to draw attention to him his unique scars across his face in the shape of foxy whiskers on tanned skin would do it. But if their gaze met his eyes they were instantly captivated by his deep ocean-blue eyes which held so much life. Despite his formidable appearance it was obvious that he still had some growing to do. Even with his recent growth spurt he still lacked the height of most men. Well he was only 17. He still had some growing to do.

"Hey idiot! Earth to Naruto! Isn't that the butcher over there? Quite ogling the girls and focus!" Came the obviously irritated voice of the girl walking along side him. She was undeniably attractive having the same hair and eye color as the young man but both were paler. Her skin was fair and body accentuated with mature curves. She would completely ignore the cat calls she received from the boys around her. Secretly reveling in her power over them.

Naruto pitied those unfortunate enough to touch the temptress few knew as Ino. Her temper could flare without the slightest warning bringing new levels of pain toward her target. Naruto had been the object of her frustrations on nearly a daily basis. Although they were not related by blood which their similar appearance would suggest, they had been raised as siblings. They were the same age, but Naruto took the protective position as the elder brother much to Ino's irritation. They were both raised as Ninjas damnit! Sure she could never hope to reach Naruto's fighting brilliance, or jaw dropping stamina, but she was extremely deadly in her own fashion. She even had the ability to take control of the mind of another. The skill had been used to feed their hungry mouths several times.

"Yeah, yeah. We've got all day. What's the problem with having a little fun while were here." Said Naruto while giving a nearby group of girls his patented foxy grin.

"You can have your fun after we finish our tasks. You know what happened the last time you disobeyed Master in this town." Replied the Ino with a smug grin.

"Aww that's not fair Ino! Those assholes deserved what they got."

**Flashback**

On his last mission through the town walls several years ago a group of boys was surrounding a young girl near his age, and ruthlessly groping her. Despite his Master's strict instructions not to draw attention to himself he was filled with a familiar rage. His pupils immediately dilated and were surrounded by a blood red color of fury. His teeth barred showing elongated canines as a low growl rumbled in his chest.

The girl had curled into a fetal position while trying futilely to fend off the hands plaguing her. The nearest offender to Naruto was rendered instantly unconscious as a fist connected solidly in the side of his head. Two more quickly followed suit with a flurry of well aimed punches and kicks impossible to block in their powerful fury. The girl's eyes cracked open to see a boy with blazing yellow hair surrounded by a terrible aura of energy which frightened her advancing toward the 3 remaining attackers. The largest attempted a heavy punch which was painfully slow to Naruto who caught it in his own fist before twisting it. He savored the loud crack which echoed around the alley as well as the yowl of agony coming from the boy. He quickly silenced them with an elbow to his temple. The remaining boys fled as quickly as their frantic legs would carry. Her savior finally turned to her and she was immediately shocked at the feral appearance and blood red irises. Naruto was captivated by her eyes as well. He had never seen ones so white without pupils among them. He contemplated if she was blind, but he felt as if she could see more with those eyes than he could ever hope. During his musings his expression softened and his eyes returned to their captivating blue.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked with concern.

"N-no. I.. I am fine. Thanks t-to you."

He grinned at her. "No problem. My Name's Naruto. I'm going to be the strongest ninja in the world!" He proclaimed loudly.

She was about to answer when several footwalls were heard down the alley. Naruto tensed anticipating another fight. Several formidable looking men came into view. Naruto immediately noticed these men all had the same strange eyes as the girl, but they were angled in anger which had the opposite effect as hers.

"Hinata-sama! Are you harmed?" asked the most formidable looking of the bunch.

"I-I'm fine uncle." She replied. Another looked at Naruto with distaste eyeing his very worn orange jumpsuit with distaste.

"You! Peasant! Have you harmed her?" This immediately filled Naruto with more of the familiar anger, and he reveled in the looks of fear that flashed across the man's eyes as he noticed the change in Naruto's. Naruto took note of the forehead protectors they wore which labeled them as Konoha ninja. He remembered his master's warnings of tangling with the highly trained assassins.

"I didn't touch her, but I'm not hanging around you losers anymore I'm outa here!" Naruto said in a cocky tone.

"How dare you! You're not going anywhere!" Exclaimed the ninja as he prepared to charge with his prized Taijutsu form.

Naruto smirked as he formed the seal for his favorite jutsu. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" 5 clones of himself instantly appeared and charged the group. Hinata gasped as they were swiftly dispatched by her uncle with a perfected gentle fist attack. When the smoke cleared Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

'_Naruto-kun… Thank you.' _Hinata thought to herself

**End Flashback**

"You were _supposed_ to keep a low profile! Not start a fight with enemy ninja! Idiot." Ino yelled dangerously close to his ear.

"Calm down you could wake the dead with that voice!" Naruto complained at her angry stare rubbing his poor ear. It wasn't easy having extra sensitive hearing when your _sister_ was the loudest person on the planet. "Ya Banshee." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" she threatened.

"Nothing." he sighed. They went back to gaining the supplies their master sent them for. He tried to forget the punishment he had received for drawing attention to himself, and possibly to his master.

"Aww. Just a few more minutes Ino!" Naruto pouted. His bottom lip protruding making the usual fearsome warrior look childish. The girls swoon at how "adorable" he was and renewed their groping.

Ino managed to drag Naruto away from the gushing group of women attempting to plaster him with ungodly amounts of sake. Not that it would help them. Naruto's high muscle density and his… tenant kept him from getting very drunk despite filling his stomach with sake. Naruto grumbled as they left the village gates much to Ino's annoyance as she contemplated the enigma beside her. _'He always lights up at any chance he got to interact with people. He had the physical and mental strength to kill any one of them at the simple command of our master, and he could just shrug it off. But put him by himself and he turns so carefree.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Naruto tense beside her, and unconsciously move in front of her. She knew this posture. They were not alone. She began scanning the area to locate what Naruto had. Suddenly several ninjas landed before them. They were that close and she couldn't locate them? That mean they were good. At least Jounin level if they could get the best of her.

"What do you want Kabuto?" Naruto questioned his anger visible in his features. Ino kept chancing glances at him. She knew the history between the two. Despite constant lessens from their master to keep Naruto with a level head it had little effect. It simply kept him from going foxy on anyone who crossed him, and ripping them to shreds. Naruto could be downright… scary.

"Such a cold greeting Naruto-kun." He replied in his falsely cheery tone. "After all we have so much in common. We both serve the will of our masters."

"I'm nothing like you Kabuto." Naruto spat. "Now what did you come here for?"

"Very well straight to business. Master Orochimaru would like to speak to your master." Naruto's face scowled deeper at the mention of the snake Sennin. "He has a proposition that will benefit both parties."

Naruto spat at Kabuto's feet, and Ino tensed. They could fight all they want, but that idiot was forgetting about the 3 other trained ninjas surrounding them. "I'll pass the message, but my master will see through your little scheme to steal more power." He snatched the paper with speed Ino's eyes could hardly follow, causing the ninjas to tense and Kabuto's smirk to widen.

"Now now Naruto-kun. Don't let that temper of yours get away from you. After all you don't need both of your arms to serve our purposes and deliver your message." A wicked smile creeping further across his face as he threatened Naruto.

Ino knew she had to diffuse the situation quickly. "Jeez you guys have to fight every time you meet? C'mon Naruto were already late. We have to get back to Master."

"Such a level head as always Ino-chan." The hidden lust in his eyes making her shiver.

"Watch yourself Kabuto!" Naruto scowled, also picking up on his desires. "Let's go Ino." Finally he thought about what another conflict with the sound nins cause. More specifically, what would happen to Ino should he fail to defeat them all.

Their journey brought them to the end of a peninsula jutting out into the ocean where Naruto bit his thumb, and flew through a few hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground yelling, "Kiyoshi no Jutsu!" A lithe looking frog about the size of an elephant appeared looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Yo Frogger!" Naruto greeted. "We need a ride back to the cave." A low croak emitted from the frog. This one wasn't able to speak like those ungodly annoying ones he could summon. Naruto swiftly grabbed the large bundle of supplies before leaping onto the back of Frogger with Ino. Strong webbed feet pushed through the water propelling them quickly across the ocean. Fairly quickly a small insignificant island was viewable in the distance. It was nothing more than 50 square yards of rock where if you searched thoroughly would yield a tunnel moving downwards. The rock was far larger under the water where the cave was hollowed out. Navigating expertly through the various paths they made their way to their master. Finally he was viewable reading one of his many books in candlelight. The two immediately bowed low and Ino was the one to speak… as always.

"We've finished our task Master."

"You've obtained all the items I requested?" A level emotionless voice asked.

"Yes Master." Naruto spoke up.

"I expect there were no… complications. Right my servant?

A visible shudder of fear ran down Naruto's spine, but his face remained firm with loyalty and respect. "No Master. Kabuto showed up with a message, but I refrained from shoving it down his throat." He handed the piece of paper to his master whose face became visible as he leaned forward.

The continuously passive and beautiful face of their master held his gaze on Naruto. To anyone else who viewed him would think him totally emotionless, but Naruto and Ino noticed the gleam of amusement flash through his eyes. His eyes… red eyes which held 3 pupils in a circle which could render the most powerful ninja helpless within seconds which would feel like an eternity. His raven locks overshadowed his feminine, yet alluring features. Their master… known throughout Konoha, and its surrounding areas as Uchiha Itachi was terrifying.

Both his servants wished for nothing more than to please him, and reveled in even the smallest form of praise emitted from him. He took them in separately as small children. They did not remember their parents which Ino thought strange as she had to have been 5 when she remembered being under the care of the Uchiha. He had trained and fed them both with the demand that they serve him without question in his quest to reclaim what was his. Ino had to grudgingly admit Naruto was the favorite. Their master valued power, and usefulness. Although Ino's abilities were extremely valuable toward his purposes at times, Naruto was his right hand man. Always sending him out on the important and dangerous missions while she had to watch as he received the praise she craved. She may fear her master over any other man, but he captivated the whole of her body and mind. She would gladly have given herself to him at his slightest whim, but he had not called upon her. No other man was worthy of her body. Moments of lust passed between Naruto and herself in the past, however they never advanced to anything emotional.

Naruto was every bit the obedient servant of the Uchiha. His obedience was rewarded with training, and forbidden scrolls stolen from villages to advance his skill. He craved to become stronger for his master. To be useful when his master reclaimed his rightful kingdom from the hands of his Younger brother. Any question Naruto would pose as to why his brother held the throne was met with a single reply. "It was stolen from me, and I shall reclaim it." His own inquiries elsewhere yielded that his master's family was massacred. Rage filled him as he wished he could meet the one who had outcasted his young master. Naruto's natural stubbornness caused him to purposely defy his master once. _Only _once.

**Flashback**

Naruto was 12, and he refused to kill the bandits that had ambushed them.

"They have crossed me. Now they will pay with their lives." He stated coldly. "Now _kill_ them!"Another look at the frantic faces of his attackers caused Naruto to steel his nerves. _'This doesn't feel right.'_

"I-I can't d-do it. I won't do it." He said with his remaining bravery.

A rare look of anger had crossed Itachi's face as he mercilessly slit their throats with untraceable movements before looking at Naruto solidly in the eyes. Naruto started as the multiple pupils in his eyes began to swirl in a circular motion. Suddenly Naruto was no longer in the lush forest, but in a chamber surrounded by darkness.

"Where… where am I?" he asked uncertainly.

"Within your own mind." Said a voice as a man stepped into view.

"M-Master?"

"You have disobeyed me. You shall be punished." A streak of fear went through him as he was suddenly impaled through the stomach with a katana. He yelled painfully as he tried to fall to his knees. Suddenly he was pressed against a solid wall and was impaled through each hand to hold him against the wall crying out in pain.

"Master! I'm sorry I disobeyed you! Please stop this… I'll never do it again."

"Naruto. My servants must be strong, and follow my every order without hesitation. You will be punished, and it will harden you into an even stronger minion." Several more katanas were imbedded into Naruto as the first was slowly pulled out. Naruto cried and pleaded again, but Itachi interrupted his pleas. "Do not beg! You must be strong under torture!"

The following 3 days were filled with Naruto's torture in his own mind. He was able to drown out the ceaseless pain by blanking his thoughts. He went into an unaware daze with one thing firmly implanted into his brain. '_Never again disobey Master.'_

He wok up back in the familiar cave under his master's intense gaze. He realized it was over, and though the fear was still as sharp as during the endless pain, he instantly stood and bowed as low as he was able.

"I'm sorry Master. I will never again disobey you. Please forgive me!" Naruto asked in his firmest voice staring at the floor. He felt a hand under his shoulder lift him into a standing position once more.

"You are forgiven Naruto. Remember what happens when you defy me." Naruto nodded again fearfully, but inwardly relieved. "I am proud of you Naruto."

'_What? He's proud of me? But I disobeyed him! He never praises me!' _Thought Naruto.

"You r mind has survived my Mangekyo Sharingan. You are now a far more formidable warrior. I am proud to have such a servant." Naruto was nearly to tears at his words. Though his immense fear remained, he respected his master above any other. His praise was a blessing from the gods to him.

"Thank you Master. I will not let you down again.

**End Flashback**

Ino had felt the effects of the feared Mangekyo Sharingan through Naruto. As soon as his eyes had locked with their master's he fell unconscious, and his pain and fear could be still be felt. Though he had never used its power on her she would not tempt to change that. She had no desire to disobey him, and also feared to do so.

"It seems Orochimaru will be gracing us with his presence." Stated Itachi calmly.

**Hehe. That was fun to write. I'm sorry I couldn't get to the bulk of the story just yet, but I wanted to do a decent job developing the characters. Also why Naruto and Ino obey Itachi completely. This fic will be having a somewhat darker version of Naruto, (Guess why? XD) but he is not altogether different as I hope you can see. I have 2 fics now, but if you all review enough you can still receive a quick update!**

**Many chars will appear in this fic, so tell me who you want specifically. Main pairing projected to be Naru/Hina, but that could change. I just thought of this idea today after all. Review!**

**Well I'll SEE Y'ALL NEXT TIME! Mike**


	2. A Cunning Scheme

**Hiyoo! Mike here. Not too many reviews, but I'll update for you exceptional few who did! Please note that the upcoming events are loosely based on the original story, and much of it will be original. With that said I'll launch straight into it! Please Review! **

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

**Destined To Be**

Chapter 2: A Cunning Scheme

"Ah. Itachi-san, you look well." Came the oily slick voice of The current leader of the hidden village of Sound. Orochimaru, the Snake Sennin. "You keep a comfortable home."

"I doubt you went through all the trouble of coming here for such trivial pleasantries." Itachi was not one to beat around the bush.

"Straight to business then." The hungry smile which held so much malice creeping upon his face. "I have a proposition which would result in reinstatement of your throne in Konoha."

"Such is my desire." The Uchiha's face never betraying any emotion, he continues. "What is your plan, and what will you receive in return."

"I simply desire the overthrowing of my greatest enemy as well as an alliance with the new power which arises under your control. My plan however, cannot be received into lesser minds." He was looking pointedly at Naruto and Ino.

Naruto was furious, and it showed in the depths of power swirling in his eyes as he returned Orochimaru's cool smile with his glare. Ino was not one to cross such fearsome enemies, and elbowed Naruto not so discretely.

"My servants will follow my will, but if you insist… Naruto, Ino, return to your chambers and await my summons." They obeyed immediately, but not before Naruto shot a promise of pain to Orochimaru.

As soon as they were out of range of their master's hearing Naruto was assaulted by a barrage of punches and the angry hissing of Ino.

"You _moron! _Do you have any idea how dangerous that man is? Fox demon or no, he could take you apart!"

"I'm not afraid of that snake! Master will see through whatever ploy he is trying to con him into."

Ino just walked to her room grumbling and holding her head all the way. Naruto was far too angry to return to is chambers, and instead went to the lowest part of the dungeon where he typically trained.

Ino was trying to get into a book she had just purchased from town when a familiar vibration assaulted her already ferocious headache. She attempted to ignore it for several nearly a half an hour before she gave in and rushed into the lower dungeons with heavy killer intent. Sure enough there was Naruto pounding away at solid rock, his hands only lightly padded with bandages. She was about to show him just how much these dungeons could echo when she noticed the deep red of his bandages along with the blood running from the wall. She was startled not for the first time at the ferocity he possessed which their master had been trying to harness. After several attempts of calling his name softly and even yelling she got annoyed and grabbed his shoulder to turn him to face her.

Naruto had no idea just how long he had pounded at solid bedrock. The skin on his hands was long broken, and bones were groaning from the continuous assault. He paid it no heed however. The demon within himself which had outcast him as a child would show its usefulness and heal him within the night. He could only imagine the faces of Kabuto, Orochimaru, and those disgusting sound Nin he knew to be just outside. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around and instinctually prepared to lash out with a bloody fist. He was halted in the nick of time at the sight of Ino's frightened face.

Ino's poor heart finally recuperated from the shock of a demon powered fist nearly impacting her face when Naruto's eyes regained their natural color upon recognition. She trusted Naruto beyond any other, but she did not trust the demon which sometimes influenced him.

"Really Naruto." She spoke in fake annoyance. "Leave it to you to make a mess of yourself." She began to gently unwrap the soaked bandages and dab at the already healing wounds with a damp cloth.

"It's not like they won't heal…" Grumbled Naruto. He was trying to look anywhere but her concerned eyes. He could easily count on one hand the people in his life that showed any real concern for him, and there was nothing that affected him quite as much as those rare moments. His hands had already been re-bandaged, but she still held them. He knew what she wanted. Reluctantly he made eye contact.

"Thank You Ino." He drawled sarcastically. _'She's squeezing my knuckles!' _"OW OW OW. Ok Ok I'm sorry!" She flashed him one of her cocky smiles. _'I won't let her win so easily.' _"So let me thank you properly." He cooed. Using the contact he already held in her hands he drew her close pressing her soft body against his hard one.

Ino immediately fought the blush at their proximity, and tried to ignore the fact that his hot breath was flowing intentionally across her left ear and neck. "Quit fooling around Naruto." She attempted to scold when her eyes met his, and her heart skipped a beat.

'_Wow this is just too easy sometimes! Doesn't hurt that it feels good to have her pressed against me too.' _ He thought when he caught sight of her slightly clouded eyes. He couldn't help himself and began to slowly lower his face toward hers. It had gone beyond their typical teasing, but he didn't care. Her eyes had closed when Naruto sensed a familiar presence headed their way. He sighed and ignored Ino's pout as he pushed her away from him just as their master entered the dungeon. She stiffened immediately at Itachi's presence.

"Naruto come with me." He stated simply and left immediately. Naruto turned to Ino's jealous face and stuck his tongue out in a childish pose as he followed their master out. Ino just stood fuming picturing the many ways she could torture him.

Naruto followed Itachi to the main chamber where Orochimaru had now left, and maps and charts now littered the table. He knew what was coming. He was getting a new mission. He was excited, because his master was as well. Not that he showed it outwardly. It took years of attentive study before one became accustomed to the stoic Uchiha's moods.

"You have a mission." Well duh! That much was obvious. "A royal freight is to cross the channel in exactly two days, and you are to waylay them." Now this was good news! He had never been entrusted with something as important as attacking a royal ship. He held his excitement for the sake of his master's patience.

"Yes Master. What is my primary target?" There was obviously more to it than sinking some ship.

"The frigate holds a very precious cargo. The Hyuuga princess is currently in the care of Konoha as she is headed to be married to my dear brother. Their marriage is meant to solidify the loose attachment the Hyuuga clan has with Konoha. Any misfortune that would befall her while in their care would immediately result in the Hyuuga's addition to hidden Sound forces."

Naruto drank in all the information. This was no doubt Orochimaru's plan. He was naturally skeptical of anything that left that snake's tongue.

"How will that help you to recover your throne Master?" Itachi allowed the faintest of smiles to cross his face.

"As you know I cannot kill my brother to reclaim what is mine in Konoha's law. We will not kill the young heiress. She is the greatest pawn in our maneuver. _She _will kill Sasuke, and in the uproar of finding a suitable heir to the throne I will arise in their moment of fright and war as their savior."

Some things just weren't adding up. Sure Itachi was next in line to the throne but…. "How will we get her to kill a highly trained ninja?"

"She is not required to be of her own mind." He replied with a faint glint in his eye.

"Ino! She'll be happy to have _some_ part to play." He quipped sarcastically. "But what about Orochimaru? I doubt he'd place an even more powerful ruler into Konoha without some way of backstabbing you!"

"You are becoming quite shrewd Naruto. You must always second guess your allies. I do not fear Orochimaru, and I will drive his filth from this continent as soon as I regain power. This is your most important mission yet. Do not fail me."

Naruto bowed low. "I shall succeed Master!"

**Gods this story is fun to write. Please leave reviews inspiring me to write, and leave your own impressions thus far! Remember if there is a character you would like to see introduced there are a lot of open spots left! Just let me know. Oh right. The Naru/Ino spice. Couldn't help myself XD Don't worry there will be much more Naruto flirtation in the cards. Definitely some with Hinata, but pairings aren't final. Your opinion may decide! Once again… SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	3. Abandon Ship!

**AAh I love the reviews! You guys left some good ones. I have a couple characters I'm now planning to add, as well as some great criticism that should help me out. Your rewards…. A Quick Update:P It's my reward too. I really have a blast writing this. On we go!**

**Warning: Naruto will not be super sweet to Hinata. Come to think of it, he's downright mean!**

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Destined To Be**

Chapter 3: Abandon Ship!

The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and the day was warm. A perfect breeze blew from the west propelling the Konoha ship toward their destination. The majority of the crew was lazing about taking in the final part of their journey. Even the young princess stood at the stern, contemplating her future. Many described the heiress to be beautiful. She was not tall and her body had finally emerged to that of a woman's. Fair skin outlined by short, soft lavender hair, and the eyes many men fawned over. She was to be the wife of Uchiha Sasuke, the leader of the most powerful kingdom. Yet, she was not happy.

Princess Hinata had met the stoic young man only once when she was 12. Every member of her small clan praised the final Uchiha, and the women gushed over him. She had to admit he was handsome, but he held no warmth within. She had always dreamed of an unknown knight arriving to steal her away into unknown lands. The object of her dreams had always taken the shape of the same boy who had come to her rescue so long ago. Her father had crushed such dreams, insisting she marry a powerful leader. To return the Hyuuga clan to its role as the most prestigious, that was her duty.

Her entire life she had been pampered. Fighting was not in her nature. Her father had attempted to mold her into a prized fighter the Hyuugas were known for, but she showed little aptitude, and the focus was quickly turned to her younger sister. So she was raised by the wives of the great warriors. They taught her to be proper, how to act in formal events and to please the man she was appointed to. Now the Uchiha was that man. No… she was not happy.

"SEA MONSTER!"

Hinata jumped in freight. She quickly went to the side of the ship where the crew was frantically trying to catch a glimpse. There was indeed a sea monster. It was enormous. Nearly 20 feet out of the water, and the majority was submerged. While the crew frantically ran about grabbing weapons and manning their stations Hinata could only stare in shock. She had never seen anything like it. She immediately scolded herself for squinting at the beast for a better look and activated her rarely used bloodline limit.

"Byakugan!" Now the creature was plain to see. It was a frog! The largest frog she had ever seen, but a frog nonetheless. There was something else as well... another chakra signature far brighter than that of the frog's. It seemed somehow familiar. Just as she thought she could get a clear sight the frog submerged.

"It's underwater! Prepare for impact!" The voice yelled. Silence ensued for what seemed like an eternity. No one daring to move so much as a muscle, they eyed the sea dangerously. Suddenly a mountain of water erupted right next to the ship causing it to lurch dangerously. Hinata was thrown to the ground while many of the crew was thrown overboard. There was a rush to retrieve their fallen comrades, and no one seemed to notice the ominous shadow forming around the ship. It continued to get larger until someone decided to look up and discover its cause.

"ABANDON SHIP! SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES!" A wave of shrieks soon followed as everyone began to jump overboard. Hinata could only stand in fright as the large shape plummeted toward her.

"Princess! Look out!" She numbly felt herself roughly tossed into the water, but before she could reach the surface she was overtaken by the most terrible force she had ever felt. Water hit her like a ton of bricks and she was sent spiraling endlessly through the water. When the water had finally calmed she had no idea how deep she was, or which direction pointed to the surface. Her mind began to go black in hopelessness when something caught her eye. That chakra! Her Byakugan must still be active. The chakra bulleted toward her, and she soon lost consciousness just as the light became unbearable.

Steady thumping. Her body moved up and down in time with the thumps. She was cold, but there was warmth beneath her. She unconsciously cuddled closer seeking it. She gasped in shock as her hands met soft hair. Almost like fur. She caught sight of feet moving. She was being carried through a dark, damp corridor of stone. She suddenly became afraid and weakly fought the grip around her middle. It responded by gripping firmer. Trying to get a better look at her captor she could only see his back. A black sleeveless shirt over broad shoulders, and a head of wild blonde hair was all she could discern.

"W-who a-re you?" She struggled to speak, and her voice sounded weak even to her. He didn't answer. He didn't even turn his head to acknowledge her.

"W-where are you t-taking me?" Her voice was now louder. Again, there was no response. Fear overtook her and she began struggling in earnest. It was no use. He held her effortlessly, never breaking his long strides. A bare cell with iron bars soon came into view. _'No.'_

"No!" She repeated out loud. "S-stop! Please No!" She pleaded as he fumbled with a set of large keys. With a loud squeak the cell was opened and she was dumped unceremoniously on the ground. She rushed to the door as it slammed in her face, and she finally saw the face of her captor. He was young. Perhaps, no older than herself, strange scar like markings stretched across his handsome face. Sensing her shock his eyes met hers for the first time. She gasped.

'_Those eyes! No, it couldn't be him.' _He stood briefly watching her as well mimicking her own thoughts, though his face showed its shock for only a moment. Finally he turned and made his way back down the corridor. Hinata suddenly found her voice.

"Wait! D-don't leave me here! Release me!" Naruto however had recovered himself. It didn't matter if it was the same girl he had rescued long ago. It was his master's orders that she was captured so he could reclaim his throne. Nothing was more important. He hadn't so much as batted his eye at the men that were drowned or crushed by his attack, so why should he care if some girl had seen him before.

"She has been confined?"

"Yes Master, the mission was a success." Naruto replied bowing.

"Well done Naruto. You shall be rewarded."

"Your praise is all the reward I require." Naruto replied automatically. Ino sat sulking in the corner. Naruto thought of flashing a cocky smile, but restrained it.

"See to the princess. She must remain at full health as to avoid suspicion." Naruto looked reluctant, but nodded his hear and left. Ino knew something was up and decided to follow him out. She watched him for several minutes as he gathered some food before becoming irritated.

"So aren't you going to gloat?" She asked irritably. No reply. She was about to get really angry when she noticed the thoughtful look on his face. "That expression doesn't really suite you. When you think it just looks like your hurting yourself."

"Eh? Whatever lets just get this over with." Ino was now really curious. He never let something like that slide. They arrived at the cell and saw that the princess was curled into a ball sobbing silently. Ino was immediately irked at her. She envied the princess for going through life with everything handed to her on a silver platter, while she was forced to work, fight, or steal for everything she had. Now she was crying when she hadn't even been mistreated.

"Oh would you quit crying already? It's really not becoming of a princess." Hinata spared Ino a glance before staring intently at Naruto as he unlocked the cell door. He set the dried fruit and bread on the floor with some water and left immediately. Ino was curious at his uncharacteristically stiff behavior. _'What's up with him? It's like he's still in mission mode.'_

"Oi! Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hinata's eyes widened at the name, and Ino noticed it. _'There's no way Naruto could know a princess!' _Naruto, however, was already halfway down the corridor. She jogged up next to him, but he pretended to take no notice.

"So that's why you're so serious. You've got a crush on the _princess_." She emphasized the title with venom in her voice. This got Naruto's attention.

"I do NOT care about her." He stated a little too heatedly.

"How the hell did she recognize your name? Your not suppose to let yourself be known around town, much less to the Hyuuga princess!" Naruto sighed.

"Remember when I had that information gathering mission in Konoha?"

"Yea, and you screwed it up helping some g-" Ino suddenly looked at Naruto as if he grew a second head much to his annoyance.

"Yep that'd be her." Ino couldn't think of anything else to say on the subject, which was a good thing, because Itachi was in the library. The next several hours passed as usual. Itachi reading, Naruto training, and Ino left thinking.

Ino was in her chambers staring at the ceiling when a single knock was heard. Immediately she knew it was her master. Quickly she jumped in front of the mirror checking her appearance before bidding him entry. This was a rare occurrence, and it always had her heart racing.

"Fetch the princess. She will dine with us tonight. See that she has adequate clothing." When Ino gave her bow he left. _'Why the hell do I have to do it? Why can't we just let her sit in the dungeons?' _She thought broodingly.

Naruto came to the dining area at his master's summon, and took no notice of the princess sitting to the right of Itachi in his normal seat. Hinata sat completely terrified by the aura of power displayed from the man to her left. There was something so familiar about him, but she couldn't pinpoint it. When Naruto walked in she placed his full attention on him. They all began eating in silence until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Why h-have you captured me?" She asked tentatively toward Naruto. He made no reaction to her question, and simply kept on inhaling his food when Itachi spoke up.

"I am afraid it would not be wise to disclose our plans to you."

"A-are you going to h-hurt me?" She asked very quietly staring at her untouched food.

"Not if you give us your full cooperation." More silence ensued where Hinata took a few hesitant bites of her food. Finally she turned to Naruto.

"N-Naruto I-"

"Don't speak to me as if you know me!" He snapped immediately. Itachi raised a rare eyebrow at the outburst when he suddenly became stiff. Both of his servants immediately noticed his posture switch.

"What is it Master?" Ino asked immediately.

"We have been discovered. Naruto, Ino, make your escape through the corridors. Naruto. Take the princess. Do NOT let the enemy reclaim her!"

"Master! Let us meet them! We can surely-"

"No! Remember the plan. We will meet in Konoha." Itachi interrupted sternly.

"Yes Master." Naruto and Ino stated in unison before Naruto slung Hinata over his shoulder over his shoulder as he had before. They both took off running through the narrow maze of corridors. At one point they became separated, but Naruto wasn't worried. Ino knew the passageways better than any of them.

Naruto entered an opening in the passageways and nearly bumped straight into the backs of a large number of ninja. He slowly began to back into another corridor when Hinata finally managed to look at what was holding Naruto from his mad dash. What she saw madder her heart leap for joy, and she cried out for help. Every single ninja turned and were shocked to see the young man holding the princess. Naruto was shocked for a moment before forming a cocky grin.

"You want her? Come and get her!" He formed a familiar seal. "Kage Bushin No Justu!" Around 20 shadow clones instantly appeared and engaged the ninja. Naruto was debating whether or not to simply defeat the group judging by how well his clones were faring when suddenly a deafening noise erupted as if a thousand birds had suddenly found their way into the echoing corridors. The ninja all made a path when a blur shot out glowing brightly with chakra speeding through the path of his clones. They were all rendered to smoke almost immediately. The figure then stood up to his full height. Impassive face, white hair, and a forehead protector covering his left eye, Kakashi of the Sharingan was there.

"Release the princess and surrender peacefully." He dictated lazily.

"I don't think so! Why don't you just try and take her?" Naruto taunted. Suddenly Kakashi disappeared and a kunai was lodged into Naruto's chest, while Hinata was held snugly in his arms. Then Naruto puffed into smoke and Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. _'Another Kage Bushin? Then that means…' _Right on cue the Hinata in his arms returned to the cocky smile of Naruto who stuck his tongue out childishly before also being rendered to smoke.

"Quickly, we must follow him." Kakashi ordered. _'When did he perform the henge and make his escape? I will not underestimate that one again.'_

Naruto was now running full sprint toward the exit. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! They brought the Copy Nin? This is just great. I need to get to the ocean!' _He felt a deep rumbling in the rock at his feet coming from behind him. _'Great. Now what the hell is that?' _Turning his head he nearly jumped out of his skin. Hinata on the other hand promptly fainted. There was a huge boulder rolling at them and gaining on them every second. A faint noise could also be heard…

"Roll, roll, roll, roll, roll…"

'_OMG!' _Naruto thought. _'It's a person?' _No matter how sharp a turn Naruto would take the Ball of human mass would take every turn with him, and continued to gain on him. _'Damnit. No choice then…'_

Naruto flew through a few hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground activating his Daton jutsu. Several pillars of stone began emerging from the ground in front of the human wrecking ball, but it just smashed straight through them. He poured more chakra into the jutsu and redoubled the amount of pillars, but it only slowed it by a slight margin. He caught sight of Hinata next to him and realized she would definitely not survive such an attack. A new wave of energy flowed through him, and he quickly summoned it all pouring it into the hard rock producing the largest and most solid pillar yet. A terrible crash was heard, and spider web sized fractures appeared in the stone. Naruto released the jutsu allowing the stone to crumble to the floor. A young man lay there clearly unconscious. After a few deep breaths Naruto threw Hinata once more over his shoulder and continued to the exit.

He was starting to get anxious. That meat tank forced him into unknown corridors. Then his sensitive ears picked it up. The sound of the sea! Nothing had ever sounded so sweet! He poured as much reserve chakra as he had into his summon and was able to get his favorite sea transport.

"Frogger! Quick get us to shore!" A simple croak in response and they were speeding through the sea, but not before a certain white haired jounin watched their escape.

"A frog summoner? I think I may be getting that new Icha Icha Paradise copy a little earlier than expected…"

**I am loving how this is going. Not much Naru/Hina interaction in this chap, but their on the run together now And now Naruto's got Kakashi on his tail! I hope you all enjoyed that chap. Review and let me know who/what you want to see, or something I might have messed up on. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


	4. On the Run

**OH I am SO sorry for those who have really enjoyed this story and I have kept waiting. A long list of excuses include finals, work, blab la bla. You don't want to hear it right:P Anyway im back, and with a bunch of new ideas and characters to throw into the mix! So if you enjoy what you see make sure to leave a quick review, and your next chap will come out muuuuch faster. Without further A due… ENJOY!**

Standard Disclaimer: sigh I do not own Naruto, or any of its great characters.

**Destined To BE**

Chapter 4: On the Run

"Can we stop now? My feet are hurting." She received no response from the almost painfully alert young man. "Are you even listening to me?"

'_Could I have lost him that easily? Yea… no way he could have tracked me across the ocean even with his damn dogs. I'll have to stay away from civilization until I reach Sand country so he can't pick up my trail.' _He was having an increasingly difficult time ignoring the hardly clothed princess.

Suddenly Naruto's strained hearing picked up a rustling about 70 feet to his right. He unleashed a shower or shuriken that would have made that strange girl from Konoha who wore those buns in her hair proud. Then he was instantly on the move forming shadow clones to leave no spot in the area unchecked.

Hinata was left slightly speechless at her captor's sudden onslaught on a bush, before frantically scouring the area. When he returned he was visibly pissed off.

"Wh-what was that?" She asked timidly

"C'mon. We've got to keep moving." Hinata took one more look at his all too familiar back and finally let go of the frustration she had been feeling.

"I have been walking for HOURS without a rest with a kidnapper who hasn't said a word, and randomly attacks a bush with enough force to kill an elephant! I am NOT taking another step!" He gave her a slightly bewildered look for a moment. Hell, she was amazed at herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had even so much as raised her voice.

The next thing she knew she was being carried fireman style again continuing the path. She felt highly embarrassed at being taken so lightly.

"W-what are you doing? I didn't ask for you to c-carry me. Put me down." She commanded in a weak voice. He turned his head and met her flushed face with a cocky grin he had perfected, which caused her to become even more flustered.

"So you would rather walk?" He commented lazily, as if carrying princess in a compromising position wearing nothing more than a light dress which became much too transparent for Hinata's taste when wet.

She instantly averted her gaze. "I-its n-not lady like…" she mumbled as she fidgeted nervously under his hand which held her upper thigh. Naruto let out a quick burst of laughter before deciding he couldn't help himself.

"Oh? I suppose your not used to a man's touch all cooped up in that castle." He almost sang. His hand began to slowly creep up her thigh while idly drawing circles with his finger. He chuckled at her increased fidgeting and embarrassed mumblings when she suddenly went… limp...

He stopped in his tracks confused for a moment before bursting into manic laughter.

"Ha-Ha she fainted! She must be even more high-strung than I thought. Fun's over but at least she wont nag me for awhile." Throughout the whole episode he couldn't shake that ominous feeling. That feeling that he was being watched. For the tenth time he reassured himself that there was no way Kakashi could have caught up to him so quickly. On top of that, there aren't many who can sneak up on Naruto with his enhanced senses.

Far above in a cluster of leaves, concealed eyes watched the episode impassively.

On the other side of the continent Ino was arriving at her master's designated reunion spot in the event of a raid. When she arrived she sensed no one, but knew that was not the case.

"The leaf that has fallen shall be returned to its limb." She recited.

"And you shall deliver it." The code was returned by Itachi as he dropped from the trees. "I see you made it out unharmed."

She felt a twirl in her stomach when she felt Itachi was showing his caring for her, but it was crushed soon after.

"Where is Naruto?" He asked intently.

"We were separated in the tunnels. He still had the princess." He seemed to think for a moment before resuming his usual impassive aura.

"I am not worried. Naruto will deliver the princess to our location in Konoha."

"But what about Kakashi? I saw him in the tunnels. Or Orochimaru? He will surely know the princess is not in our hands or Konoha's. He could have been the one to tip them off to our location just to-"

"That's enough. I does not matter that they have found our hideout, or if Orochimaru did indeed betray us." He silenced her plea with little more than eye contact. "It is true however, that Naruto may encounter resistance greater than even he can handle while hindered by the princess. I want you to find him, and make sure the plan is fulfilled."

Ino was immediately relieved. Naruto could handle himself, but there was no limit to the trouble he could drag on himself without her along. The thought of Naruto and that _princess_ alone pissed her off, but she convinced herself that it wasn't jealousy. She just hated the way Hinata looked at Naruto even though he had kidnapped her.

"Understood." She was trying to avoid the eye contact with her master because she was sure he could read her every thought.

"Good. Wait for him at Sand country. You should arrive first since you are unhindered."

"Yes Master. I am glad to see your ok."

"I could not be destroyed so pitifully. That is all." And with that he disappeared.

'_Naruto just don't do anything stupid until Sand country.'_

Hinata opened her eyes to the starry sky and pondered for one bliss full moment where she was. It all came flooding painfully back when her muscles screamed in protest as she sat up.

"So you're awake. You must have gotten too worked up." He tossed at her playfully. She turned her head towards the fire in embarrassment as those memories came back to her as well. What she saw had her mouth watering. A small wild pig was roasting atop the flames and the aroma made her stomach growl most unladylike.

He laughed again. He seemed to do that a lot when he wasn't fighting she thought. Maybe hadn't become as cold as he seemed at first.

"The pig will be done soon." He used that emotionless voice again. _'How can he be so cold one minute and laughing the next?' _

Naruto however was berating himself. _'Damn get a hold of yourself Naruto! You're not supposed to get friendly with her. Who gives a shit if I saved her once? That was then, this is now. She got me in big trouble with Master then too! She's nothing but trouble for me and I'd be better off if she were dead. She's way too innocent… and it doesn't hurt that she's got a nice ass… NO! Don't start thinking like that!'_ When he finally was finishing retuning his mind to keep on task he became aware of some bugs flying around him…

A lot of bugs! Naruto's danger sense kicked in and he leaped onto a tree before leaping again beside Hinata as Kunai followed him the whole way. The air was thick with bugs now.

"Why don't you come out and face me? I know you've been following me!" A shadowed figure emerged from behind the trees.

"Most impressive. There are very few who can detect any trace of my presence." The obviously male and toneless voice responded.

"And very few who could get the drop on me." Naruto replied while taking in his surroundings. The bugs were now hovering as if waiting for the call to attack.

"They respond to my will. Give up the princess or you will force me to kill you."

"It will take a hell of a lot more than a few bugs to take me down!" Naruto was still feeling out of his element with this type of opponent.

"Very well." Suddenly the bugs swooped on Naruto's location and he found himself constantly trying to evade them all. Every instinct in his body was telling him not to touch them.

He hastily formed a handful of shadow clones and tried to send them through the barrier of insects between himself and his unknown attacker. The clones were quickly dealt with, and he began to feel his energy slipping much faster than it should at the pace he was moving. _'What the hell? Why am I getting winded already?'_

"My bugs have already begun sapping your chakra. You will not be able to evade for much longer." He said in a voice that was neither cocky, nor compassionate. That same stoic tone he had used the entire time.

"Fuck! How the hell do I get rid of these damn bugs?" When he tried to remove the ones that had already latched onto him more would just seize the opportunity. _"Damn it. I can't play around any longer." _He began concentrating any chakra not being used to fuel his legs into his palm. It increased in strength until he could feel the spiraling condensed energy. It wasn't like him to use his trump card so quickly, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

He charged through the bug barrier blowing the insects aside and connected with the stranger directly in the chest. "RASENGAN!"

The form suddenly burst into a swarm of insects that wrapped itself around Naruto's arm. "What the fuck?" The ball or swirling chakra was quickly dispersed as the bugs rendered Naruto's arm nearly useless.

"Bug Clone." Said the same annoying voice as he dropped from the trees. Naruto thought of rushing this one with his remaining chakra in an attempt to end it, but thought better of it.

"You're even sneakier than I gave you credit for." Naruto tried to ignore the bugs reforming around him as he strained all of his senses to find the real attacker. He couldn't be far…

"Surrender. This is your last chance. You can no longer use any jutsu. You have lost." The guy's voice was really starting to infuriate Naruto. Think he was helpless now did he?

'_We'll see who's lost.'_ Finally deciding he had a vague idea of his attacker's location. He raised both his arms and formed his favorite seal. "Taiju Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Clones formed not only within the circle of insects, but everywhere among the trees. They mobbed the area he was tracking, and he saw a shadow shoot in the opposite direction.

Using many of his shadow clones as a shield before what little chakra he had given them was used up. He ran toward a large bush he was sure held his attacker when he was suddenly leaped at. He was kept on a constant defense as shuriken barely missed his vital points.

'_These damn bugs are slowing me down too much. I'm almost out of chakra, and my right arm is just about useless.' _

'_**So why do you not take the power you need?'**_

'_I DON"T need it. Stay the fuck out of my head fox!_

'_**Your panic woke me. You're pathetic. Letting this weakling get the better of you.'**_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Naruto roared out loud as he finally sent the enemy skyward with a powerful kick. Three of his remaining clones met him at the height of his flight and each delivered a crushing blow sending him downwards.

The sound of retreating insets were the only thing to be heard other than Naruto's heavily labored breathing. He only stood for a moment checking how long it would be before he regained the use of his arm. Then he suddenly looked franticly for the princess. He sighed loudly.

Hinata was running blindly through the woods. She was desperately lost, but she couldn't go back now. She didn't really know what to think about Naruto at the moment, but she didn't like her impressions of his master. He felt far too similar for some reason, and he frightened her. She had no desire to see him ever again. Then this bug guy comes out of nowhere and she doesn't feel like going with him any more than Naruto. Her distracted thoughts betray her and she trips over a fallen tree to clutch her ankle painfully. She was distracted from that too when a hand closed tightly around her neck, and she was pinned to the trunk.

"Where the hell did you think you were going? Did you actually think you would escape?" She fought vainly with his uncomfortable grip on her delicate neck. He then took the coldest voice his angry temper at that moment would allow. "Do you think we need you alive?"

Hinata stopped struggling immediately. She looked at him with fear and mild defiance in her eyes.

"I want your word you won't try to escape again or ill kill you here and now." He continued. She seemed to weigh his resolve for a moment. _'Damn I hope she doesn't realize I'm bluffing.' _He thought, and his resolve almost did break as tears flowed from her nearly white eyes.

"O-okay…"

"So you swear it?" He released his hold on her neck.

"I-I swear I w-won't try to escape again."

"Good."

"Ow! What are you doing?" she asked painfully.

"Your ankle. You nearly broke it." He told her as she winced again. He began to force chakra into his hands. He never learned any healing jutsu, but he knew some tricks.

'_Why does he even care about my ankle? He just told me he would kill me… Would he really do it? Wait… that feels good..'_

"W-what are you doing?" she asked timidly. Her ankle was soothingly warm where his hands were, and the throbbing was slowing.

"These things would normally take weeks for someone like you to heal. I'm just speeding it up."

"W-why do you care?" Her eyes were searching to meet his. Naruto sighed inwardly again.

"I don't. I just don't want to have to carry you the whole way." Ignoring the eep she made, he picked her up and began carrying her. Only it was bridal style this time. She was avoiding his gaze once again. The moment was ruined however when…

His stomach growled like a starved bear.

Naruto had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. "You realize our dinner was destroyed…"

**AAAAAHHHHH chap finally up. No cliffy this time, but many more ideas for future encounters. :D you may realize I don't give the names of most of them, but I think you can figure it out So anyway…Review! Tell me what you think, who you want to see, your prefferred pairing(s). So this time I really mean it… See Ya'll Next Time!**


	5. Trouble in Paradise?

1**Heyoo Yes I know. You all hate me. Lol no excuses, I just sort of fell out of the story for awhile. It's hard to get into a Naruto fanfic when there are such.. How should I put it.. Crappy fillers out there. Anyway for those of you really happy about this update, you have Laser Crusader to thank for keeping on my ass the whole time XD. Now... Enjoy!**

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its great characters.

**Destined To Be**

Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise?

They had been marching through the forest for hours without rest and the sun was starting to set. Hinata had become accustomed to being carried at some point and now was left to her own thoughts along the way.

'_How can he carry me marching through this heat without showing any fatigue? Even Neji would have collapsed long ago. He seems so paranoid... like someone will pop out at any moment. He hasn't even responded to anything I've said since last night._ _I wonder if I should_ _tell him my ankle is fine now?' _She laughed lightly which caused Naruto to give her an annoyed look before resuming his scanning of the area.

"So now you decide to notice me? You could at least answer my questions." She waited again for a response. "Where are we going? Who was that shinobi from last night? Are there going to be more of them coming after me?"

Now Hinata was beginning to get really angry. A feeling she wasn't used to. She was perfectly content staying in the shadows at any other time, but for some reason she wanted Naruto to notice her.

"Say something! Here you have a half-naked princess in your arms who's completely at your mercy and you wont even look at me!" Hinata immediately clamped her hands over her mouth at the realization of what she just implied and blushed profusely. Her outburst had the desired effect however. Naruto's full attention was now on Hinata.

It took a moment for Naruto to swallow what the timid heiress had just said before giving into the thoughts that had been creeping into the back of his mind. Thoughts that a certain fox had been encouraging whilst Naruto fought it desperately.

"So, Your angry that I'm not paying attention to you? And this whole time perverted thoughts have been going through your mind?" Taunted Naruto

If possible Hinata became even more flushed. "N-no it just came out and... why have you been ignoring m-me."

"If it bothers you that much..." Naruto grinned broadly as he closed the difference between them. Hinata had just become aware that they had stopped and was being lowered softly into the grass.

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by Naruto's own as he kissed her passionately. She stiffened immediately but relaxed as she felt how gently he was holding her. Naruto felt all of his frustrations go as he allowed himself to take her in.

His mouth moved over to her ear as he kissed just under it and slowly trailed them down her neck. His hands were not idle as one held her closely to him in his lap, and the other traced circles around her lower back.

Hinata's mind had gone hazy the moment Naruto began kissing and licking the sensitive areas on her neck. She vaguely noticed his hand move to her stomach and begin trailing circles there instead of her back. She heard herself moan as that devious hand began kneading her breast. The pleasure began to get even more intense as the world went dark around her.

"What the fuck she fainted again!?" Yelled Naruto incredulously. "God this girl has been way to sheltered. It looks like ill have to move more slowly next time." a mischievous grin forming across his face. He quickly set Hinata down and stood up straight as he sense someone moving quickly toward him. This person wasn't making any attempt at concealing themselves. This wasn't even a person naruto could feel it running on four legs. Naruto stretched briefly as he waited for this thing to arrive. There was no way he could outrun it with the princess unconscious.

**Meanwhile** **At a Women's Bathhouse in Konoha**

The usually feared and respected Copy Nin Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye stood powerless at the hands of one woman... The receptionist of the women's bathhouse.

"Go on! Shoo! This is a women's bath!" said the elderly woman with the feared mop closely on the heels of the Jounin. "And stay out!" She returned to her guard post muttering about perverted ninjas.

Kakashi sighed And sat at a nearby bench opening the latest copy of Icha Ihca Paradise which he'd read thirty times already. _'How am I ever going to find Jiraya?'_

"It's a shame you had to have been trained by the fourth and not myself." Kakashi looked up to see Jiraya himself striking what he thought was a heroic pose. "You could have been a mighty warrior to our cause."

Kakashi stood up. "Jiraya I needed to talk to you about a bo-"

"Never Fear Kakashi!" Interrupted Jiraya. "It is well that you've finally decided to seek me out for training!"

"Actually I just wanted to-"

"Don't think I'm worthy of being your Sensei just yet huh? Well my pupil, watch as I get us into this sanctuary... the women's bathhouse!" Shouted Jiraya as he struck another 'heroic' pose.

"No I Just... You can really do that?" Kakashi asked in wonder.

Jiraya chuckled evilly. "My friend that's just where it begins."

**In a Tree Outside The Women's Bathhouse**

"I thought you said you would get us inside..." Said a depressed Kakashi who was sitting next to Jiraya looking down on the bath with one of Jiraya's binoculars.

Jiraya quit chuckling like a schoolboy for a moment to speak in a very serious and solemn tone. "I was not aware that this place was guarded by a demon of intense power and wisdom."

Meanwhile an old woman sneezed. "Oh. Someone must be talking about me."

Kakashi sighed. "Their so far away... and their all inside the water. I cant see anything."

"Then I shall show you a secret technique I have been developing in the name of research!" He flew through a few hand seals as Kakashi revealed his sharingan and watched wide eyedin anticipation. "Kiyoshi no Jutsu!"

About a hundred average frogs appeared and fell into military formations before saluting Jiraya.

"Go to the women's bath in the name of research! Your targets are... Their Towels!"

Kakashi watched in amazement as the frogs frightened the women from the water. They were running around trying to fetch their towels but the frogs were too much for them. They were forced to flee without them.

For the frogs it was a mission.

For the women it was chaos.

For the two with nosebleeds in the tree outside... it was Paradise.

After the 'attack' had subsided Kakashi turned to Jiraya with stars in his eyes and bowed deeply.

"Forgive me Sensei. I had doubted your skill."

"I will allow it to pass this time Kakashi. So long as you don't doubt my skill again." Suddenly Kakashi remembered what he had sought Jiraya for in the first place.

"Jiraya did you ever teach a boy that technique?" Jiraya looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes. He was a natural." Jiraya leaned toward Kakashi and whispered. "He didn't even need my techniques. He seduced women effortlessly."

"What was his name? And what did he look like?" asked Kakashi.

"He was a young blonde boy. His name was Naruto." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Please tell me everything you know about him."

**Back at the Forest**

"Hinataaaa!" yelled the voice of a man riding a giant... Dog!? He looked to be about Naruto's age with red markings on his face. "You bastard! I'll skin you alive for hurting Hinata!"

With a cocky smile Naruto responded, "Well that all depends on what you mean by hurting." His grin widened, "She seemed to be enjoying it to me."

Naruto thought the shock on the boy's face was priceless as he took a couple sniffs of the air and picked up the arousal. Shock quickly turned into cold fury as he charged Naruto.

"You bastard! I'll make you regret you ever laid a hand on Hinata!"

Naruto laughed as he easily avoided the idiots unfocused attacks. He fought like an animal. Although the attacks had some power, there was no way he'd allow one of them to land.

"Ha ha, sounds like you've got a little crush on the princess here. But it's not surprising that she'd reject someone who smells like a dog!" Naruto taunted as he kicked the enraged boy away.

"That's the last straw... Akamaru! Transform!" The dog he was with turned into another copy of himself. Naruto smirked at the seemingly poor coverup for a henge. "Swallow this asshole! Gatsyuga!"

The two copies of the boy began swirling powerfully and they smashed toward him. Naruto jumped away from the boy's attack thinking the other was just a henge when it crashed into him with impressive force sending him skipping across the grass.

'_Damn... I guess it was more than a henge..'_ Naruto's thoughts were cut short as the two living cyclones converged on him again. Naruto was just barely able to evade. _'Well it looks like its time to take this seriously.'_

"Kage Bushin no Justu!" 10 clones formed and began working together to distract and attack the two when they hit the ground. This pattern went on for awhile where Naruto would simply create more clones for those that got destroyed and sit back among the trees.

'_This guy really is an idiot. Oh well. He should be at his limit soon.' _Sure enough the two stopped their relentless assault and began panting loudly. _'Honestly this guy even pants like a dog.' _Naruto chuckled to himself as he jumped into the clearing.

"Well dumb ass it looks like its time to finish you off. Honestly the last one was much more of a challenge than you." The boy became visibly more angry. If that was even possible.

"I'll make you suffer for what you did to Shino."

"So Shino was the bug guy's name? Well you'd better decide how you can avenge the bug guy or the princess in your situation.

"Heh. I was just waiting for you to show yourself." He then took out two pills and swallowed one tossing the other to the dog. They both suddenly seemed to explode with energy. "Those are special soldier pills. Your finished now. Lets do it Akamaru! GAROUGA!"

Suddenly in a mass of chakra the two combined into a giant two headed wolf. They both roared with feral anger.

'_Well now I've seen everything.'_ Naruto said to himself sarcastically as he began attacking coordinately with his clones. Two overhead were instantly rendered to smoke as the heads took care of them and several more were blown back by the force of the charge. _'Dammit! This is getting me nowhere.'_

"Kiyoshi no Jutsu!" The beast turned its head toward the noise and noticed a frog nearly its own size covered in a thick armor and holding a large sword. "Haha lets see how you do against my battle toad!" He then leaned in and whispered to it. "Be careful. I imagine those jaws would even get through your armor. I just need you to buy me some time."

"As you command General." The frog responded before coiling for a tremendous leap which crashed directly into the beast like an oversized cannonball.

"Alright now that he's got him distracted. Its time to finish this." He called his remaining clones over and had them compile all their energy into the hand of himself and one other clone. Making the swirling mass larger and more powerful by the second he began to charge at the giant two headed beast from behind. Leaping into the air just as his frog warrior seemed to be at its limit dealing with the two furious heads. Naruto made eye contact with his summon and nodded. That was its cue to disappear. The beast seemed confused for a moment.

"Behind you!" Naruto yelled. It turned just in time to be see the massive ball of swirling energy rushing toward it. The two Naruto's thrust their arms forward. "Odama Rasengan!" The beast spiraled away at an incredible speed reducing every tree in its wake to splinters until it finally fell a hundred yards away.

"Damn these Konoha Ninja are a pain in my ass. Heh, he'll need more than a soldier pill for that one." He noticed Hinata begin to awaken. "Pfft all that and NOW she wakes up?" He walked over to her.

Hinata opened her eyes and watched Naruto walk up to her. She noticed her lack of clothing and quickly covered up blushing once again.

"Hehe it looks like the excitement was too much for you."Naruto teased as Hinata frantically put on her missing clothes. "Don't worry I wont try anything for a wile. I'm pretty worn out now." Hinata looked at him incredulously taking in how sweaty he'd become since she passed out. She took another look at herself on the ground, then again at him before her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Y-you... in my sleep?" She asked him with wide eyes. It took him a minute to realize what she meant.

"Huh? What are you... Oh NO! I didn't! I was fighting!"

"Waa to be asleep for my first time!" She whined.

"HEY! I didn't do anything! I was fighting this giant two headed dog and..." _'Aww fuck. She's never going to believe that. She's going to think I fucking raped her. AARRGH' _But to his surprise she suddenly stopped whining and was looking at him intently.

"K-Kiba was here?" she asked slightly hopefully.

Naruto got annoyed with her. _'Che.. Why should I feel jealous?'_

"If he's the short tempered dumb ass who smells like a mut yea. Too bad for you I already kicked your boyfriend's ass."

"He's not my-" Hinata began but Naruto cut her off while walking away.

"Whatever, lets get going. And don't try to tell me your damn ankle hurts."

Hinata looked around and decided she didn't want to be left alone in the forest. She quickly caught up to him trying to gauge his now emotionless face.

"Kiba isn't my boyfriend you know." Naruto's expression remained blank as he cooly ignored her once more. "His clan is near the Hyuuga's. We played with each other as kids, and I think he got a crush on me, but I never liked him like that." A light blush on her face for telling Naruto these things after what they had just done.

Hinata then became thought full. "I suppose he would get angry if he knew you slept with me in my sleep."

Naruto fell flat on his face. "I Didn't Do Anything!"

**Ahh.. That really just flows when you get started. A little more comedy than I had intended, but I hope you liked it anyhow. It's a lot easier to write action or romance compared to comedy. I imagine I may get some new readers to this story so review and tell me who you want to see here! See Ya All Next Time!**


End file.
